


Waiting 4

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DMMd Secret Santa 2015, Filming, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mizuki films himself jerking off with the intention of sending such a recording to Koujaku. </p>
<p>Shameless smut, and secret santa gift to tumblr user the-yaoi-fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-yaoi-fandom.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-yaoi-fandom.tumblr.com).



> Can you believe it's been a year since I first wrote a fic for this fandom?? 
> 
> Anyway I wrote pretty much this entire thing to By The Way by RHCP and Waiting 4 by Peter Gelderblom and given that Waiting 4 is pretty much a remix of By The Way I simply decided to name it after that   
> (Incidentally I listened to both a lot growing up. what better to write porny goodness to than the jams you enjoyed in your later childhood hm)

Mizuki's hands fumbled a little awkwardly with his coil, perched on his knees in the middle of his bed with the damn thing balanced in his hands. In all honesty he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He took a deep breath, before slipping his shirt over his head. He wanted to do this - it was a gift for Koujaku, he reasoned with himself, one hand coming to palm himself through his skinny jeans. 

A gift that he hoped would be sexy and not just awkward and cringe-inducing.

Deciding to skip over his self image concerns, Mizuki opened his coil's camera application. His own face stared back at him, mirrored, and with a little swallow he went over what he was going to say one last time. 

Letting his eyelids fall a little, Mizuki hit the record button.

"Hey, Koujaku," He started, words slipping between his lips and coated in a sultry timbre far easier than he thought it would be. Mizuki let his lips quirk up in a small smirk before he spoke again.  
"It's the holidays, right? So I thought I'd record you a little something," He murmured. _Christ_ , this was so cliche and shitty and he just hoped to god Koujaku would appreciate this. 

Mizuki leant forward, placing his coil on the bed before spending a moment adjusting it so that the camera would be on him. Satisfied with the angle he shuffled backwards, propping himself up at an angle against his pillows and headboard. Keeping his gaze upon the camera, he brought his right hand to his lap once more, rubbing over his crotch. A shiver made its way down his spine at the thought of Koujaku watching this later on. Would he be surprised? A shuddered breath slipped between Mizuki's lips, and he managed to flash a quick grin at his coil. His palm continued to drag over his dick, beginning to harden further between his own touches and fantasies. 

"Are you surprised?" He asked, spreading his legs a little more. All in all, Mizuki felt rather...Dirty. Yes, he was dirty. This was dirty. Filming himself doing such lewd things with the intention of sending said recording to his lover who hopefully would find this hot was definitely dirty. 

And really, the thought of such a thing sent a wickedly heated thrill down Mizuki's spine and right to his dick. 

He decided it was time to move things on, and it was with newfound ease that he undid his belt and jeans. Sliding his thumbs into the belt loops, Mizuki arched his hips up off of the bed, slipping his pants down to the tops of his thighs in a slow, teasing motion. A little quicker he slid them down off the rest of his legs, baring tanned skin stretched over toned thighs and calves. His underwear remained on, for now at least; a hand came back to fondle himself through the cotton, reminiscent of his earlier actions. 

Fuck, this felt far better when not through fairly thick denim, and when partnered with the less than chaste thoughts Mizuki had lost himself in - the idea of Koujaku watching this, of Koujaku _getting off to this_ was making him more heated than anticipated - Mizuki's cock was beginning to leak, tip sticking to where it pushed out against Mizuki's briefs. Resisting the urge to grimace at the less than pleasurable sensation, Mizuki continued the slow and almost teasing circular motions against the bulge in his underwear. Pleasure began to mount as he palmed at his cock a little more insistently. 

"Shit," He hissed, taking his hand from where it rested against newly dampened material and instead slipping it under the waistband, sliding his fingertips lightly along the hardened shaft. Worn fingers wrapped around sensitive flesh, and Mizuki let out a low groan as he gently pumped once, twice. That felt even better, and a sensation like a shock of static flitted across his hips as he shifted to press his fingers against the very crown of his cock.

With the sudden realisation that Koujaku's view would be obscured by the fabric of his underwear, Mizuki's eyes flew open - apparently he'd closed them at some point - and with a definite sense of hesitation he snaked his hand out from between his legs. He hooked his thumbs in the hem of his briefs and discarded them with none of the slow and sultry smoothness he had worked into removing his jeans. Shit, he was going to look too eager - a sense of embarrassment bowled through his confidence and he could feel his cheeks heating. Huffing a little, he continued regardless. _For Koujaku, this is for Koujaku,_ he thought over to himself, as he slid his underwear down his legs and unhooked them from his feet. As he discarded them off of the bed and onto the floor, he had almost totally regained his composure, marking this development with a cocky though slightly lopsided smirk. 

Bending his knees so as to rest his feet flat against linen sheets, Mizuki let his fingertips drag almost lazily over the head of his cock.   
"I'm thinking of you, Koujaku," Mizuki hummed, voice drowning in thick lust, and dissolving into a quiet moan as his index finger traced along his drooling slit. His eyes glazed over as he slipped back into reverie, entertaining himself with sultry thoughts of Koujaku watching him do this to himself. As he once more returned to slowly jerking himself off, he pictured the way Koujaku's breath heaved with shuddering breaths that betrayed his arousal, the way Koujaku would look with one hand on his cock and his teeth sunk into his lip to stifle any little breathy sounds threatening to escape his throat. Shit.

The fact that his hand was gradually moving faster over his cock failed to register to Mizuki, back arching so as to push his hips into his own grasp, eyes sliding shut. The name 'Koujaku' slipped from his tongue, the pads of his feet slipping slightly against soft bed sheets. He panted hard, hips canting a little into his grip; he'd taken to rolling his palm against the ridge of the head on each upstroke along his cock, the contact intoxicating in its own way. 

As a sudden wave of pleasure made its way over his body, hips and thighs tingling oh so pleasurably, it hit Mizuki just how close he was to coming. This whole scenario was too much. Mizuki let his eyes open as he tore his hand from his dick, hissing at the sensation of pretty much edging himself. He could have simply let himself topple over the edge, but he had one more thing planned, something he _knew_ Koujaku would love. 

"I sort of...Got a little too into it, there," Mizuki explained, voice heated and a little broken sounding. He offered a small grin to the camera - to _Koujaku_ \- before twisting and shoving a hand beneath one of the pillows. It took a few moments of scrabbling about, but eventually Mizuki's fingers closed around something. He dragged out a rather well worn bottle of lubricant, leaving it clenched in his fist as he spared several moments to adjust himself. 

He sunk further down against the headboard, grabbing a pillow to his left. Said pillow was promptly shoved beneath Mizuki's ass, propping up his hips a little more, and as he parted his thighs his asshole was clearly bared for the camera to see. 

The clicky sound of the lube bottle's cap being popped open was oddly satisfying, and Mizuki was quick to slick up his fingers. The lubricant was quickly closed and simply placed to one side, still upon the bed. Pressing a single hand between his legs, he ran a single finger around the tightened ring of muscle, wetting it. He pressed the very tip of his finger in and let out a low murmur, his free hand coming to lightly brush over his cock. 

He worked the digit in up to the first knuckle, and then the second, using short thrusting motions to gently ease it in. It felt good, but Mizuki craved the sensation of being fucking filled - ideally with Koujaku's cock, but seeing as that was not currently an option, his fingers would make for a rather decent substitute. His fingers were not as long as Koujaku's, though they were of a similar thickness, and as such it wasn't hard to fantasise that the fingers within him belonged to his lover. 

An erratic gasp fell from his lips as he began to work in the second digit, stretching him a little more. His back arched up at the feeling of his own fingers rubbing against his walls, and he let out a sharp moan as he curled them.  
"I-I'm picturing it's you, Koujaku," He moaned out, the admission gracing him with a feeling of perversion that ratcheted up his lust evermore for whatever reason. How shameful. 

Despite the awkward angle at which Mizuki had to bend his wrist in order to finger himself like this he found himself lost in his seemingly infinite desire. He needed this, he needed to fuck himself on his own damn fingers whilst filming the overtly depraved act. A third finger found its way inside of him, its stretch feeling outright fucking sinful, particularly when coupled with the fist wrapped securely about his cock once more. 

Mizuki let his hips rock back against his fingers, managing to keep a rhythm between fingerfucking his own ass and jerking himself off simultaneously. As his thighs twitched and toes curled, he failed to take note of the sheer amount of sound he was making; bedsprings creaked beneath eager hips, and a torrent of oh so lewd sounds, a wanton concoction of moans and sighs, whines and groans. 

His body felt outrageously hot, the sensation only intensifying as Mizuki managed to pull his attention free from where it was enthralled by the onslaught of pleasure to realise that _holy shit_ Koujaku was going to fucking watch this. Mizuki moaned Koujaku's name amidst any number of pleasured sounds, his climax rapidly creeping up on him once more. 

With his rhythm becoming pretty far out of sync and Mizuki's moans growing more erratic out of second, it was clear that the man was so very _close_ to coming. He was brief in changing the grip on his cock, curling his thumb so it made contact with the head on each downstroke. The faint ache in his wrist has eagerly overlooked as he thrust fingers into his ass with lust fueled vigour, hips jerking to meet each thrust. 

"I'm fucking coming!" Were the words that Mizuki cried out as he came, fingers tightening their grip hard about his cock as he sprayed come across his fingers and stomach. Were his hands not both preoccupied and were Koujaku here with him, Mizuki would have been unable to resist the urge to curl his hands into the bedsheets, into Koujaku's hair, against Koujaku's own warm grip; instead he found that curling his toes hard into the sheets would have to suffice. 

With both his vision and abdomen painted with white, it took Mizuki a few seconds before he could form a coherent thought. Said thought happened to be something along the lines of 'holy _shit_ I have to record myself more in future', before he dragged himself to his hands and knees. The hand not covered in his own semen made a grab for his coil, and he pointed the camera back at his face.   
"Well, I hope you enjoyed that," He muttered, smiling a little and stopping the recording before he could add on a 'because I definitely did'.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ gayhounds.tumblr.com 
> 
> in the new year im planning on finally actually writing the chaptered fic that ive been planning on writing since fucking summer so theres that to look forward to i guess???
> 
> i hope you have a fucking rad holiday season tho ily


End file.
